The proposed research project will use a participatory action research model to develop educational materials to teach students, kindergarten through eight grade about toxicology, risk assessment and the process of scientific inquiry. The year 2000 objectives for improving environmental health notes air pollution as an area of primary concern (Healthy People 2000, 1991). To help meet the year 2000 objectives, air pollution will be used as a vehicle to teach a framework for understanding and making decisions about environmental health risks. Specifically, the curriculum objectives are to increase the students' ability to: (1) evaluate environmental health risks by using principles of toxicology and risk assessment; (2) develop critical thinking, problem-solving and decision-making skills; (3) understand the relationship between air pollution and its effects on the lung and on human health; (4) make informed decisions to reduce health risks; (5) identify and utilize community resources for investigating health risks and participating in community decision-making; and (6) understand the range of environmental health related careers and pursue areas of interest. Three working groups, comprised of educators, students, scientists, curriculum and media specialists, corporations and local, state and federal organizations will be formed. These groups will be involved in all phases of the project from specifying learning objectives and developing curricular activities to program evaluation and curriculum dissemination. By using the participatory action research approach, the curricular materials will contain up- to-date scientific information, creative learning activities that apply to all students and will be national in scope. An outcome and process evaluation will be conducted to assess the impact of the program and the usefulness of the approach. Multiple methods of data collection, including qualitative and quantitative techniques will be used. Evaluation methods will address student learning outcomes, performance of female and minority students and changes in student attitudes towards environmental sciences.